Electrostatic capacitance detection devices that detect contact or approach of objects are known. An electrostatic capacitance detection device includes an electrostatic capacitance sensor and determines presence or absence of contact or approach of an object based on a change in electrostatic capacitance of the electrostatic capacitance sensor at the time of contact or approach of the object to the electrostatic capacitance sensor. For example, an electrostatic capacitance detection device is contained in a door handle of a vehicle. The electrostatic capacitance detection device detects contact or approach of a hand of a person to the door handle (for example, see JP 2011-17642A (Reference 1)).
Electrostatic capacitance detection devices of the related art each detect a change amount of electrostatic capacitance of an electrostatic capacitance sensor and determine presence or absence of contact or approach of a hand of a person based on whether the change amount is greater than a set value. Incidentally, modes of contact or approach of an object are diverse and a problem occurs in that modes which can be detected in electrostatic capacitance detection devices of the related art are restricted.